eragonfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucian Pontus
Lucian Pontus (born November 11, 8098 AC), was the Second Grandmaster of the Order of the Literators. History Lucian was found as an orphan on Sharktooth Island and was adopted by Mara and Derrick Alfas. Lucian was found on a bridge called the Pontus Maximus, therefore Mara christened him as the "Boy of the Bridges." Like most Literators, Lucian had a deep desire for knowledge and desired it above all else. He loved books and searched high and low to find them. When he grew older he traveled to Surda where he became a local librarian at the city once occupied by the Varden. He was the first of the Literators to be found by Julius Quinn and was quickly put under his tutelage, but Lucian never really accepted him as his mentor. Lucian was almost always against Julius' teachings, and made it a habit to contradrict most of the Grandmaster's beliefs. Lucian believed in an absolute equality in life; the guilty deserved to die and the innocent to live. This trait would betray him later in life. Poisoning of the Mind Although the exact date is unkwown, it was known that during 8133 AC Lucian became obsessed with the teachings of Sythis the Vile, who also shared his common dogma. Lucian continued in his dark path and found that equilibrium could only be achieved through a medium of immense power, and thus began his search for limitless power. Such an idea was considered heresy in the Literators during the rule of Julius, and so Lucian began a terrible plot to overthrow the current Grandmaster and take the title as his own. He recruited the help of a renegade group of Urgals through the use of magic, something he became adept at due to his extensive research in the subject. After making the Urgals swear oaths in the Ancient Language, Lucian met with Julius and asked for his help, hoping to kill him with one of the Twelve Words of Death while Julius was unaware. Lucian made one foolish mistake that cost him his life; he at the time was not aware that Julius had in fact become a Dragon Rider, bound to a maroon-scaled dragon named Garro. Julius kept it a secret to most of the Literators, only telling a few select individuals such as Clementine Aldewald, the Elven Loremaster at the time. Julius could see his true motives & immediately assaulted the unsuspecting Lucian, slamming him into a stone wall, paralyzing him from the waist down. A half-dead Lucian gave the signal, and in an instant Julius was surrounded by a horde of Urgals & Kulls. Garro had been flying high in the sky while Lucian and Julius were talking, and once he was signaled by the latter, he swooped in, leaving a trail of charred Urgals behind his magnificent wings. With all of Julius' might, even he and Garro could not overpower the force of almost two hundred Urgals. In a last ditch effort to save his Rider, Garro forcefully dislodged his own Eldunari after he was grievously wounded and offered it to Julius, who reluctantly accepted. Julius used the immense power of Garro's heart-of-hearts to destroy the rest of the Urgals, but it became apparent that Garro's death afftected his sanity. Julius, in his state of mental instability, renounced his title and gave it to a barely-conscious Lucian. Lucian became the Second Grandmaster after Julius went into self-imposed exile, now an Indlvarn. Julius later committed suicide a few years after his insanity went into full effect. Death Although he was now Grandmaster, Lucian had very little time of it. Clementine Aldewald, who was rumored to be Julius' rightful successor, began to question what really happened the day Garro was killed, as Lucian told a false account of what had happened. Clementine was very clever, and in the end he found out the truth after reading Julius' journal. He confronted Lucian, who knew that he was hot on his trail. They met on the top of the Limestone Tower where Lucian prepared a trap. If it had worked, Clementine would have been blown sky-high by a ward he had put at the doorway, but this trick would fool no elf. Lucian found himself trying to fend off a frenzied elf striking down in retribution for his old friend. In the end, Lucian was blasted off the tower, sending him plummeting to his death. His remains were left to rot as decreed by Timeoin Malkin, the new Grandmaster of the Literators after Clementine deemed himself unworthy. Category:Original Character Category:Literator